rosariotokivafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
1970 *Otoya Kurenai is born. 1988 *Ageha and Tsurara met Otoya Kurenai. *Otoya met Maya and fell in love with her. 1989 *Nago Keisuke is born. *Megumi Aso is born. 1992 *Otoya married Maya and died in her arms after defeating the Fangire King. *Wataru Kurenai was born. *Maya left Wataru at his father's house while the Arms Monsters and Kivat took care of him. 2008 *Wataru transferred to Yokai Academy and met Moka. *Saizo was defeated by Moka-sama and Kiva. *Wataru had invited Moka to his home Castle Doran and met his guardians. *Moka learns little of Wataru's past and his father. *Wataru met Kurumu and defeat her as self denfense when she tries to kill him. *Kurumu became Wataru's friend after he spared her life and wanted him to become her Destined One. *Wataru met Yukari. *Wataru transformed into Kiva and assumed Bashaa Form to defeat the mermaids of the Swimming Club. *Wataru and the gang joined the Newspaper Club and met Gin, the club's president. *Gin tries to frame Wataru for being a pervert so he could make a move on Moka. *Kiva assume Garulu Form and defeat Gin. *Wataru met Mizore. *Kiva assumed Dogga Form to save Mizore from Kotsubo. *Mizore joined the Newspaper Club. *Wataru overcome his stagefright and won the Talent Show. *Wataru assumed Kiva Garulu and team up with Moka-sama to defeat Tsubame Yotsuba. *Wataru became popular. *Wataru and Kurumu were attacked by Keito, a member of the Student Police. *Kiva assumed DoGaBaKi Form and defeat Keito. *Kuyo interrogate Wataru and his friends. *Wataru confessed that he's half human. *Wataru unlock Kiva's true power and assume his Emperor form, defeating Kuyo. *Wataru and the gang went to the human world for summer vacation. *Wataru met Nago Keisuke. *Nago becomes IXA and attacked Kiva. But Moka-sama defeat him while they escape. *Yukari met Ruby. *Wataru and the gang encounters Rook and defeat both Moka-sama and Kiva. *Ruby joined the gang and become the new resident of Castle Doran as a maid. *The girls meet Wataru's childhood friend Taiga Nobori. *Taiga transformed into Saga and punished Saizo for hurting his friend. *Kurumu confessed her love to Wataru. *Mizore confessed her feeling to Wataru but failed because she accidentally froze him. *Wataru and Taiga discovered that they are brothers. *Kiva and Moka-sama became the popular couple and were crowned the King and Queen of Yokai Academy. *Wataru meet Ageha and Tsurara and revealed they know Wataru's father, Otoya Kurenai. *Rook was finally defeated. *Tsurara and Ageha became friends again after they remembered Otoya's words. *Bishop had awakened Wataru's Flight Style. *The Headmaster had informed them that their mother, Maya is alive. *The girls are going with them in search for Wataru and Taiga's missing mother. *Wataru pulled the Zanvat Sword out of the wall and became its owner. *Wataru and Taiga had finally reunited with their mother. *Wataru and the gang went to school in the human world. *Nago gained the Rising IXA form upgrade. *Mizore invited her friends to her village. *Kurumu went on a date with Wataru. *Moka-sama and Kiva defeated Kokoa. Later she joined them but want to awaken her sister and future brother in law to see them. *Mizore went on a date with Wataru. But Takato interrupt and fight Wataru to win Mizore's heart. *Wataru and the gang went to the past and met Wataru's fater, Otoya Kurenai. *Wataru was reunited with Ryotaro. *Wataru and the gang fought against the Legendorga Clan. *Mizore became Lady Rey. *Inner Moka confessed her love to Wataru and became his girlfriend. *Kurumu and Mizore also became Wataru's girlfriends. *Mio joins the gang and became a first year student in Yokai Academy along with Ramon and Kokoa. 2009 *Wataru and the gang returned to Yokai Academy as second year student. *Wataru won the Monster Durian Hunt. *Wataru met Fang Fang Huang. *Wataru consummate his relationships with Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore. *Wataru met Kurumu and Mizore's fathers. *Moka became Dark Lady Kiva. *Kiva (Emperor Form), Dark Lady Kiva, and Saga finally defeat Bishop and the King. *Wataru and the gang go to Kanto as a field trip. *Wataru met Hakufu and Ankh. *Yukari had created the pink Core Medals. *Kiva and OOO team up to defeat the Yokai Greeed. 2011 *Wataru and the gang graduated from Yokai Academy. *Kurumu became a fashion model. *Yukari enrolled in a university in the human world and now dating Ramon. *Mizore returned to her village to learn the way of her people and was pregnant with Wataru's child. *Taiga and Mio were married and attended a university together while at the same time performing their duties and responsiblity as the King and Queen of the Fangire Clan. *Wataru accepted the scholarship to study music in Vienna with Moka and proposed to her. *Moka is married to Wataru. *Kurumu is married to Wataru. *Mizore is married to Wataru. 2012 *Miyuki Kurenai is born. 2013 *Masao Kurenai is born. 2014 *Kurumi Kurenai is born. Category:Content